


Show Don't Tell

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cass decides to show Steph how she feels.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Show Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> For dc kinkmeme: Cass can't say it, she doesn't have the words to express all the love she feels. So she ties Steph up and tells her the only way she can, with her body

Cass wraps the silk scarves around Stephanie’s wrists.

Steph watches her, eyes heavily lidded, but she doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything, just lays there. She’s tense, nervous, her muscles coiled tight, but despite that, she trusts Cass, trusts her to do this, and that, in and of itself is exhilarating.

As she knots the second wrist to the bedpost, she drops a kiss, right below the silk, against the inside of Steph’s wrist.

Steph flexes her arms and gasps slightly.

Cass, one leg on either side of her torso, glances down to smile at her, before backing away slowly, running her fingers down the inside of Steph’s wrists, down to her elbows, around her biceps, feeling the way that the muscles are bunched up in tension.

Cass doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t have to.

She presses a quick, fleeting kiss against Steph’s lips, and then moves her attention to Steph’s feet.

It’s taking Steph concentrated effort not to be chattering, Cass notes with amusement, seeing how the blonde is already biting her lip.

Cass runs her fingers, feather-light up Steph’s calf, and Steph twitches, as if to withdraw it from Cass’s grasp, before relaxing.

She carefully pulls Steph’s legs apart, and wraps the purple silk scarf around first her left, then her right ankle.

The knots are pathetic, and Steph could pull herself out easily. But she _doesn’t_ , that’s the point, and the realization of that trust pools low and hot, and Cass smiles at Steph.

She kneels between Steph’s spread legs.

“So, what’s on the agenda?” Steph asks, finally speaking.

“Show, don’t tell,” Cass reaches forward to put a finger over Steph’s lips.

“Show what?” Steph asks, despite the finger.

Cass grins.

This time, the kiss is deeper, passionate. Cass’s tongue darts in, pressing past Steph’s lips, and Steph jerks against the silk tying her down, kissing back eagerly, hungrily. If her hands weren’t occupied, Cass knows that Steph’s hands would be wandering, tugging, stroking, exploring every inch of Cass’s body with an insatiable curiosity.

But not this time.

Finally, Cass breaks away, leaving Steph panting, her eyes dark with want, a flush to her cheeks. “Tease,” she pouts.

Cass grins.

She moves her mouth to the hollow of Steph’s throat, and Steph tilts her head back willingly to expose more skin for Cass to press teeth, tongue, and lips against, letting out a moan.

Already the tension is seeping out of Steph’s body, replaced by _want_ , and Cass grins against Steph’s skin.

She runs her fingers down Steph’s sides, as her lips trail down between Steph’s breasts, her fingers tracing circles over each and every scar that she encounters.

Steph’s so beautiful, stretched out and exposed. All of the scars she likes to hide are out in the open, each one of them another thing that Steph has lived through.

She moves her mouth to Steph’s left breast, and Steph lets out a gasp as Cass’s lips close around a nipple, while Cass’s hand kneads her other breast.

“ _Cass_ ,” Steph groans. Cass smirks, and then swaps her attention to the other breast, enjoying the sounds that Steph is making and the way that her body language is melting into the mattress, pleasure overtaking everything else.

Reluctant as she is to abandon Steph’s breasts, Cass does have a point to prove, so she moves on, trailing kisses down Steph’s chest, stomach, and down her thigh, stopping to lavish attention on each scar.

Kneeling between Steph’s knees, Cass looks across the plains of Steph’s body into her eyes, letting Steph see the love and want in her own eyes. Imperceptibly, to anyone else, Steph nods, and Cass turns her attention away from Steph’s face, and kisses the inside of Steph’s thigh, her fingers splayed over her knees.

Steph’s cunt tastes like heaven, her moans and cries sound like music, the bunching of her muscles beneath Cass’s hands a road map to help guide her to Steph’s orgasm.

“ _Please_!” Steph says, and Cass licks and sucks. She removes her right hand from Steph’s thigh, and brings it to Steph’s clit, rubbing tantalizing circles that make Steph arch off the bed.

She’s close, she’s so close, and Cass redoubles her efforts, ignoring her own wetness to focus entirely on Steph, who is real and wonderful and beautiful and loved, and doesn’t ever seem to realize it.

“Cass!” Steph gasps again, Cass smirks, smug, against Steph’s clit, finally emerging from between Steph’s legs.

As she emerges, a hand tangles in her hair, and pulls her forward, and her lips press against Steph’s, the silk scarf dangling from Steph’s wrist.

Cass angles an eyebrow.

“What?” Steph says, loose with orgasm and smiling. “I wanted to touch you.”

“Not the point,” Cass says.

“I got the point,” Steph says. “I love you too.” With a tug, the rest of the knots give, and Steph wraps her fingers around the back of Cass’s neck, guiding her into another, gentle kiss.

“Now,” Steph says, and Cass sees it coming, but she lets Steph flip her onto her back, her smirk wide with lust.

“My turn,” she says, and her fingers move to Cass’s clit as her mouth captures Cass’s with her own.

Cass closes her eyes, wraps her free hand in Steph’s golden locks, and lets Steph take care of her, pleased with herself.


End file.
